The Phantom
"I am the traumatic event." Flynn is one of the most highly-trained and competent agents of S.C.a.R. and current agent to hold the mantle of The Phantom, as well as the leader of Earthwatch. Biography At the earliest time in his life, Flynn had no name. Born to a homeless woman in the slums of Baltimore, who died eight years after due to being caught in the middle of a gang war. For four years after, he scraped by, finding barely enough food and shelter to live to see tomorrow. Eventually, he was found by 01, the director of S.C.a.R., and because of Flynn's resourcefulness, youth and determination, he was taken into S.C.a.R. to be trained as the next agent to hold the mantle of The Phantom. For 23 years, he was put through rigorous, intense training to increase his physical and mental capabilities. Now, he stalks the night, carrying out missions in the dark as the elusive Phantom. Personality Flynn's personality is an aspect that has been trained and work-shopped for years. Flynn is characterized as being incredibly charming, charismatic and manipulative, being able to mingle with and gain the trust of essentially anyone he comes across. Having mastered the art of deception, Flynn is capable of lying and misdirecting without being detected as doing so, appearing completely honest. His calm and collected demeanor can help ease anyone into a relaxed mood, which is helpful for missions. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: After being trained in various physical fields for over 20 years, Flynn has achieved the peak strength, speed and stamina, exceeding even Olympian-level athletes. His metabolism and durability is also exceptional, allowing him to complete nearly-impossible tasks. Master Martial Artist: A Phantom's training regimen requires them to master several forms of martial arts from several different masters. Thus, Flynn has mastered Taekwondo, Hapkido, Judo, Krav Maga, Jujutsu, Sambo, Aikido, Kendo,Taido and many more. Expert Marksman: In part of his firearm and ranged weapon training, Flynn has become incredibly proficient with ranged weaponry, allowing him to hit the smallest target from great distances. Weapons Expert: Be it ancient melee weapons like swords and axes to contemporary firearms such as sniper rifles and shotguns, S.C.a.R. has trained Flynn to master every weapon he could encounter in field missions in order to complete the highest risk missions with grace. Espionage Expert: Using modified ancient ninja techniques drawn from Ninjutsu modified into its own form by S.C.a.R., Flynn was trained extensively in stealth, able to disappear and turn invisible in any environment using both the scenery and the camouflage tech in his Phantom Suit. Tactical Genius: S.C.a.R. boasts some of the greatest military minds on the planet, all of whom acted as mentors to Flynn in his extensive training, instructing him in both ancient and modern military tactics and strategic thinking in order to lead other agents on field missions. Genius-Level Intellect: Flynn's intelligence was notable even from a young age when he lived in the slums, and after his training with S.C.a.R., he became one of the smartest humans on the planet, incredibly knowledgeable on a wide variety of subjects. Equipment Phantom Suit v9.04: The latest build and model of the Phantom Suit was designed with a wide variety of features. Silicon-carbide plating on the suit allows for bulletproof protection on the chest and torso. Nanoweave underlayer designed by S.C.a.R. engineers allows for both durability and flexibility. This underlayer offers partial protection from bladed weapons and bullets. Phantom Helmet v9.12: Shatterproof and almost completely bulletproof, this helmet was designed to be visually striking and widely practical. Built-in radio comm link allow Flynn to communicate with S.C.a.R. HQ as well as tap into radio frequencies. The large area for Flynn to see out of is protected by durable one-way quasi-fiberglass that allows infrared and night vision as well as an advanced HUD displaying necessary information. As for the mouth region, a built in gas mask and emergency re-breather was added, as well as a voice modulator for disguise and intimidation. Tactical Computer: Built into the Phantom Suit's left gauntlet is a miniature computer designed for making advanced calculations, accessing security systems and reading detailed mapping. Care was taken to ensure the durability of the computer due to the small components and dangerous nature of Flynn's missions. Another important design feature is that the computer's display is only visible to the one wearing the Phantom Helmet Grappling Hook: The right gauntlet of the Phantom Suit had the grappling hook built in to account for expediency and frequency of use, activated through arm/hand gestures. The grappling hook itself has impeccable design as well. The cable, while 15 feet long and has a tensile strength of 500 pounds, is also able to be easily and helpfully stored entirely in the right gauntlet. The claw at the end of the rope can also be stored in the right gauntlet, and has four points with magnetic tips to allow extra grip to virtually any surface. Relationships [[01|'01']] - Mentor [[Cynthia Kirk|'Cynthia Kirk']] - Partner [[Point Blank|'Leland Ravensdale']] - Boyfriend and TeammateCategory:Earthwatch Category:Tech Category:Characters